Deteriorating sewer systems is a significant problem in the United States and other countries across the globe. And the problem worsens as the sewer lines age and deteriorate. These sewer systems were originally built with brick and/or concrete walls and foundations that defined the sewer lines and manholes. Pipes may have been included for the sewer lines that connect the manholes throughout the sewer system. As the sewer systems age, the brick and concrete walls and foundations expand, compress, crack, and adjust, which creates holes and crevasses where water can enter, leak, or flow. Additionally, these adjustments in the walls and foundations can crack or break the pipes that make up the sewer lines. Gases and chemicals released from the sewage traveling therein can speed up this aging and deterioration process.
These deteriorating sewer systems create various problems for the cities and municipalities that are responsible for the upkeep of the sewer systems. Cities, municipalities, and utility companies are responsible for paying for sewer water to be processed and treated by a local treatment facility. And if a sanitary sewer system (sewers and storm drains are not combined) was installed, the costs of the treatment and processing of water can explode if storm water is infiltrating the sewer system because the city or municipality must pay for this additional water to be processed. Many cities built sanitary sewer systems and storm drains to funnel and direct storm water or water from a leak to the correct location because if it's not, the city has to pay for that water to be treated. Further, the cracking of the brick or concrete of the manholes and connected sewer lines leads to additional water seeping through the walls of the manholes and connected sewer lines, which leads to additional treatment costs.
These problems can also lead to flooding or overflow as the storm water backs up in the sewer system and fails to flow to the proper location for relief (i.e., storm drains). During this type of flooding, it can be difficult to funnel the water where it needs to go, and the manholes become impossible to access for relief or repairs. Sewage may back up into the streets of the city or municipality before the water can be treated. This can lead to an unfortunate situation where the storm water is mixed with sewage, which can lead to EPA problems, health concerns, and undesired smells.
The maintenance requirements vary with the type of sewer system involved, but all sewer systems deteriorate with age. The type of sewer system may also indicate a different level of maintenance required. Combined sewers and storm drains may require less maintenance, since the original water system was designed to carry both types of water, although sanitary sewer systems require additional maintenance due to the concerns mentioned above. Prior methods of preventing the flow or entrance of water into the sewer system may include directly fixing the cracks or fissures in the brick or concrete walls and repairing or replacing any damaged pipes or liners.
In the past, when sanitary sewer pipes or manholes cracked or experienced damages, the only option was an expensive excavation, removal, and replacement of the damaged pipe or manhole. This process typically required street repairs afterwards. Then a method was created to apply and coat a cement mixture to the sewer pipe or manhole, which was designed to seal the cracks and breaks in the pipe or manhole. Other prior methods include using a resin to re-line aged or damaged pipes and manholes. Another method of repair is called pipe bursting, wherein a new pipe is drawn through the old pipe behind an expander head that breaks apart the old pipe as the new one is drawn in behind. However, these methods may not be sufficient to improve the leaks, holes, and crevasses in the walls of the sewer lines and corresponding manholes. Aside from total replacement, these conventional repair methods are not a long-term fix. A cost-effective method to repair, refurbish, and/or replace the pipes and manholes of sewer systems is required.